1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method of testing the organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various flat panel display devices have been developed, which have a lightweight and a slim size compared to a cathode ray tube. In particular, light emitting display devices having aspects such as superior light emitting efficiency, high brightness, wide viewing angle, fast response speed, etc., have been spotlighted.
As one of the light emitting display devices, an organic light emitting display device has been spotlighted as a next generation display device because it has properties such as fast response speed, low driving voltage, thin thickness, wide viewing angle, etc. Additionally, light emitting display devices are a self-emissive display device that electrically excites a fluorescent organic compound to emit light.
The organic light emitting display device includes a plurality of pixels. Each pixel includes a line part having a gate line, a data line, and a driving voltage line, a switching transistor coupled to the line part, an organic light emitting device coupled to the switching transistor, and a capacitor coupled to the switching transistor. The switching transistor is turned on or off in accordance with a signal provided through the line part and a current flows through the organic light emitting device when the switching transistor is turned on. In a case that defects exist in the switching transistor of the pixel, the pixel may malfunction.